Karaoke and Lemon scented Hair
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: Rewrite of a previous fanfic. Roxas is throwing a party and Axel's place for Demyx's birthday. Well, the redhead doesn't like that very much. So what does he do? Read to find out. Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, and references to alcoholism. Akuroku oneshot


So I rewrote this story and it's WAY different than the other version because it's WAY longer and has more drama in it. Please read and review.

* * *

A redhead laid sprawled on the couch, clicking through the channels on the TV. One hundred and fifty channels and guess what? You're right, nothing to watch, or at least nothing that interested the redhead right now. He left the channel on the Food Network and stared boredly at the chef making chicken quesadilla pinwheels on screen. He put the clicker on the messy coffee table and dropped his arm to the floor, reaching a long fingered skinny hand into a potato chip bag that had been sitting beneath the table for over a week. The redhead chewed a couple chips at a time, eventually choking them, resulting in a cough fit. He shot up and grabbed the nearest drink: a three hour old can of pop. He chugged the contents, nose wrinkling from the warm flat liquid. After he got through his near death experience, he plopped back down on the couch and started at the screen.

The doorbell rang, the catchy little tune echoing through the cluttered living room and through the rest of the small apartment. The redhead ignored the doorbell, sure that his boyfriend who he assumed was puttering around the apartment would get the door. The boy didn't show and the doorbell rang again. The man casually looked at the door, waiting for his blond to come to answer. The doorbell rang twice this time and a thump came from the other side of the door. The redhead sat up slowly and looked at the door, confused. No ring came again, nor another thump, but he got up, stretched his long legs, and made his way cautiously to the door. He pressed his ear against the door and heard quiet muffled cursing coming from the other side. He slowly cracked the door open and a smirk rose to his face at what he saw.

His little blond boyfriend stood holding his foot while cursing under his breath, hopping around all the bags of groceries that surrounded his feet. The redhead held in a laugh and opened the door very slowly, trying to avoid the death glare as long as possible. Unfortunately for the man, the door creaked really loud and the blond turned, the glare already upon his face. The redhead's blood ran cold as his boyfriend stabbed daggers into his face with his deep blue eyes. The boy stopped hopping and limped over to the man.

"Get the groceries, Axel," the blond growled then limped into the house past the redhead. Axel sighed and grabbed as many bags as he could. Well that would explain why the blond hadn't answered the door. The redhead made his way back into the small apartment and set the bags down on the floor before making another trip to get the rest of the groceries. When all the groceries were inside and put away, courtesy of Axel, he returned to the couch for a little more time in from of the TV.

Half an hour later, Roxas stumbled out of the room, his freshly clean hair dripping onto his shirt. He spotted the redheaded drone on the couch, eating chips from a bag under the table.

"How can you keep this place like a pig sty? It's disgusting," he spat at the redhead, who in turn looked at him for a split second then continued with his TV watching. The blond sighed and moved in front of the TV. "Look," he said, hands still on his hips. "I know you're not excited about this party tonight, but it's Demyx's birthday, and I promised that we'd throw him a karaoke party." The redhead sighed and tried to look past Roxas. Said blond made a frustrated noise, grabbed the remote, and turned the television off. Axel groaned and sat up.

"I was watching that," he said, rubbing his eyes before resting his arms on his knees.

"That's all you ever do now days Axel," the blond in front of him stated. The redhead shrugged and sat back. The blond huffed and stomped off to the kitchen, mumbling something about having to clean everything by himself. Axel stared above him into the spackle on the ceiling, pulling out pictures. It's not like he didn't want to spend time with his friends, but karaoke? Really? Come on, it's so childish and lame. Then again, it is _Demyx's _party. The redhead closed his eyes, listening to the banging of cabinets in the kitchen. He opened his eyes again when his boyfriend entered the room, the rustling of a trash bag cutting through the silence. Roxas started stuffing things into the bag, an assortment of cans, bottles, paper plates, and god only knows how old pizza slices. Axel slowly reached down to grab the bag of chips under the table, but the blond got to them first.

"I don't think so. If you keep eating these you're going to get sick," Roxas said before stuffing them into the bag. Axel groaned inwardly before laying his head back again. His boyfriend finished cleaning in the living room and moved to the kitchen. Axel stared up at the spackle again, getting very bored very fast, and decided to go annoy the his boyfriend. It took a whole two seconds for the freakishly tall man to jump up and run to the kitchen. The blond was in the middle of getting something from the fridge when he felt arms wrap around his waist, making him jump and bump his head a shelf in the fridge.

A chuckle came from the owner of the arms and they were removed, leaving the blond to stand up straight, hold his head, and glare at the other. Axel held up his hands in his defense.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. Roxas turned back to the fridge, but Axel wrapped his arms around him again, holding the blond hostage from the task at hand. The blond felt his boyfriend's lip press gently against the back of his head, a blush creeping up on his face. "I'm sorry," the redhead whispered into the blonde's lemon scented hair. Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest, inhaling the scent he was addicted to: the scent of apples and cinnamon, the scent of Axel.

"I need to start getting things ready," Roxas whispered and reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, only to be pulled right back into it. He tried again but the redhead tightened his grip, returning his face to the blonde's hair.

"Do we _have _to do this tonight? Can't it wait until, I don't know, next year?"Axel took another deep breath of his blonde's scent. Roxas chuckled a little and looked up into striking green eye.

"I promised Demyx. It's his 18th birthday Axe, kind of a big thing, and he wanted a karaoke party. Besides, he's your best friend. Do you not want him to be happy?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the redhead, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Of course I want him to be happy, but I wanted to do something else tonight…" He trailed off, a sly grin spreading across his face. The blond confusedly looked at him. Axel slowly moved his hand to the blonde's ass. Realization crossed Roxas' face and he broke free of Axel's grasp, backing up into a counter.

"A-Axel! We did _that_ last week! " He said, blushing deeply. Axel's grin got bigger as he crept towards the blond, eventually holding his hostage against the counter. The redhead bent down to the blonde's ear.

"Roxy, you know that's not enough to satisfy my thirst for you," he whispered huskily, licking the shell of his boyfriend's ear. The blond turned beet red and attempted to push the redhead away, ultimately failing. Axel pushed a long leg between the other's short ones, successfully pinning him to the counter. He kissed his way from Roxas' ear to his neck, kissing it gently. "You know how much I love to see you, and how much I love to make you moan out my name," the redhead said into the blonde's skin with a slight smile, kissing the pale flesh beneath his lips again. This time his blond didn't move, but when Axel glanced up, his face even redder than before and his eyes were snapped shut. The redhead barely touched the blonde's lips with his own and much to his surprise, the blond leaned forward to press their lips together more firmly.

The kiss was slow and long, the expert moves of their lips heating the room up. Roxas wrapped his arms around his redhead's neck and Axel lifted Roxas so that he sat on the counter. Axel broke the kiss and attached his lips to the blonde's neck again, suckling lightly. Roxas gripped the redhead's shirt when long hands slid under his shirt, fingers ghosting over his skin. When one of those fingers lightly grazed one of his nipples, Roxas snapped out of it. He pushed the redhead away and jumped down from the counter.

"We can't right now!" He cried. "There's too much to do and we only have an hour and a half until everyone get's here!" The blonde's face was too cute. His eyebrows were pulled into a look of worry and a blush still remained on his face from their previous actions. Axel advanced towards him but the blond backed away. "I'm serious Axel, not right now," he said firmly. The redhead scoffed.

"Rox, we have plenty of time to do everything. I'll help you, I promise, but only if you stop leaving me with blue balls every time we do things." Axel ran his fingers through his hair. The blond looked away from him and the redhead walked up and embraces his again, lifting his face. He leaned down to kiss the blond, but the latter moved away.

"We have too much to do," the blond whispered. Axel looked at him for a second before dropping his hands.

"Fine. Do whatever you have to," he said before walking away. Roxas stood in the kitchen looking at the floor until he heard the front door open. He rushed to the kitchen doorway, stopping when he saw Axel halfway out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked. The redhead looked at him with a melancholy expression.

"Out," he said, grabbing the keys and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

"When will you be back….?" Roxas asked the empty apartment. _Eventually._ That was it's usual answer.

--

Roxas had everything set up by the time the party started and the redhead still wasn't home. Everyone came and had a great time, except for Roxas who spent the entirety of the party thinking about Axel. Demyx asked him where the redhead was, to which Roxas replied, "Out." Demyx gave him a worried look, but Roxas smiled at him, trying to reassure the other blonde that everything was fine. Demyx saw through all of Roxas' fake smiles, but he said nothing. After horrible renditions of popular songs, including Sora singing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance 3 times in a row, everyone packed up and left, leaving Roxas to pick up the house again. He decided he'd to it tomorrow.

The blonde went to lay in bed right after everyone left. The room was fragranced with the redhead and Roxas laid there breathing it all in. He wondered if Axel was alright, if he had really gone to the worst place for him to go.

An hour or two later, Axel stumbled through the front door, gulping from a bottle of some unknown alcohol in a brown bag. He chugged the rest of the bottle and threw it across the room, then made his way clumsily into the bedroom. Roxas looked from the spot on the ceiling he'd been starting at to his boyfriend. Yep, he'd gone to the liquor store. The blond sat up and watched as the redhead fumbled for the light. After two minutes of Axel looking on the wrong wall for the light switch, he gave up and went to the bed. Roxas stared at his boyfriend, and his boyfriend didn't seem to notice him until the blond cleared his throat.

"R-Roxas!" The redhead jumped at the sound of the blond. The blond said nothing and did nothing when Axel hugged him tightly. "I missed you," he slurred out and left a sloppy kiss mark on Roxas' cheek. Again, no reaction from Roxas. Axel pouted. "Roxy, talk to me." He sat up straight and stared at the blond until the latter looked at him. "Roxas?" The redhead said with a small voice.

"You broke your promise," the blond finally said, obviously trying not to cry. The redhead stayed silent. "You promised me you wouldn't drink! You worked so hard on stopping and you just threw that all away for what?! Because you couldn't get any ass?!" The blond was yelling now, digging his nails into the blanket beneath him, tears finally spilling onto his cheeks. The redhead looked at everything but the blond. He didn't want to see the pain on his blonde's face illuminated by the moonlight again because of his mistake. The redhead stayed quiet, not quite sure what exactly to say that would make things better. _Well maybe if you put out more I wouldn't have to drink,_ he thought and mentally smacked himself.

"Excuse me?!" His blond yelled out. _Oh shit._ He had said that sentence out loud. Axel opened his mouth to speak but Roxas beat him to it. "Don't you dare blame your drinking on me! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry I'm not a little whore like all your past boyfriends but I have dignity." Roxas spat. The redhead still said nothing. Roxas started sobbing. "Fine," he said.

"What?" Axel finally said.

"If you think that I'm the cause of your drinking then… fine. If you really need sex that much…fine," the blond said, pushing Axel onto the bed and climbing on top of him. The redhead looked up at Roxas in shock. Then Roxas started taking of his shirt.

"What are you doing Roxas?" He said, pulling the blonde's shirt back down.

"I'm giving you what you want," Roxas stated quietly. "I don't want to lose you to a bottle again…." He trailed off, tears rolling off his face and landing on Axel's hands. Axel felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he wiped the tears from his blonde's face.

"Roxas," he said softly, sitting up with the blonde on his lap. When so answer came from Roxas, Axel lifted his face. "Roxas," he said firmer than before. The blond opened his eyes, pain-filled blues looking into green. "I'm sorry," Axel said. "I don't know what else I can say. You wont lose me, I promise. And this time I'll keep as best I can, you just have to help me okay?" The blond looked away before nodding. Axel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again, gently rocking his boyfriend.

Roxas looked up at his redhead, who moved is bangs out of his eyes. "You okay?" Axel asked. The blond replied with a kiss. Axel looked surprised but went along with it. The kiss was soft and gentle, Axel careful not to push any buttons. It was the blond that deepened the kiss, pushing his lips more against the redhead's. It was Roxas who begged for entrance of Axel's mouth with his tongue, and Roxas who drove the redhead crazy with his skilled tongue. Axel was the one who pulled away.

"Roxas, you don't have to do this," Axel said. The blond smiled a little.

"You're right I don't, but I want to," he said mildly playfully and kissed Axel again. This time, Axel didn't hold back. He gripped Roxas' ass firmly with one hand and caressed the soft skin beneath his shirt with the other. His tongue danced with Roxas' and his groin twitched when Roxas moaned softly. Soon, he had the blonde's shirt off and was working to take off his own. His hand slipped inside the back of Roxas' jeans, now gripping flesh instead of fabric. His other hand was wandering up the blonde's chest toward those perfect little light pink nipples. When a finger found one, the blond responded immediately with little moans and gasps. Axel moved his mouth from the blonde's to his neck, then eventually to a perfect little nipple.

Axel teased the nipple with his mouth as he moved his hand from the back to the front of Roxas' jeans, struggling to unbutton them. Roxas hurried to help the redhead and was soon moaning even louder. Axel expertly touched Roxas' growing erection, losing himself in those intoxicating noises. A noise of his own sounded out when Roxas pushed himself into Axel's hand, the blonde's ass rubbing against the redhead's own erection. Roxas kept up that motion until both of them were panting and moaning.

Axel sucked on one of his fingers for a minute and moved his hand to the back of Roxas' pants again. The latter gasped in surprise when he felt Axel's finger gently rubbing around his entrance.

"May I?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded, crying out quietly when Axel's finger slipped in. The redhead's finger went in smoothly, Roxas' muscles tightening at the intrusion. He slipped it out again, earning a noise from his blond. Roxas kissed the other harder when another finger slipped inside of him. The fingers curled slightly and hit that spot inside of Roxas that made his body freeze with pleasure. He cried out loudly and heard a growl from Axel. The blond looked down at him confused, but stopped when he saw that animalistic look in Axel's eye.

"Rox…" Axel said frustrated, and Roxas knew the time was now. He quickly undid the redhead's pants and relief washed through his body as his restrained erection was released. The blond pushed the other down and crawled over to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube out of the top drawer. Axel took the lube and liberally applied it to his erection before lubing the other boy up. Roxas moaned as long fingers hit that spot again.

"Axel, now." This time it was Roxas losing his control. Axel gladly moved his hands to the other's hips and snapped his eyes shut as he felt the boy's tightness around him, slowly engulfing his erection. The blond cringed a little from pain but didn't stop lowering himself until the redhead was in all the way. Nails dug into his hips when he grinded against Axel's hips.

"Move Roxas," Axel demanded, pushing up into the boy. Roxas gladly obliged his requested and moved up and down very slowly. He knew it was driving his boyfriend insane. The redhead occasionally thrust up into him, but the blond eventually held his hips down, giving him a teasing smile while shaking his head.

"None of that for you, mister," he said into the redhead's ear. The latter snapped. He flipped the two over, smiling evilly at the shocked looking blond. He thrust deep into the blond.

"I think I'll have all I want thanks," he said and pushed himself more into the blond, adjusting the angle to hit that sweet spot. Roxas' eyes widened as his back twisted into an arch and his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheet.

"D-do that again!" The blond exclaimed. Axel's grin grew more evil.

"Aw, now why should I do that?" He moved again, intentionally barely missing the target. The blond glared up at him, attempting to shot his boyfriend with ice, but failed. The redhead smiled and whispered, "Just kidding." He thrust hard into Roxas, hitting that little bundle of nerves head on, sending the boy into pleasure convulsions. He kept that up until the boy came not once, but twice.

The redhead smirked. "Gee Roxas, one would think that you'd have better control of your release by now," he teased. Roxas blushed deeply, looking away from his partner. Axel's smirk changed into a softer smile. "I'm just kidding baby, you know I love your cum…" he said, getting some on his finger then sucking it off. The blond blushed deeper and Axel began thrusting again.

"W-wait…" Roxas said and Axel stopped immediately, looking at his quizzically. Roxas pulled him down and whispered something in his ear, making the redhead's face turn into a wicked grin again.

"Alright, Rox," he said, pulling out and standing on his knees. The blond slowly got on his knees too, but got on his hands before taking the redhead into his mouth. The redhead groaned softly as the blond started to suck. Axel's eyes shut and his hands moved to the back of Roxas' head, burying his fingers into the soft lemon and sex scented blond hair. The blond skillfully used is tongue and mouth to pleasure the redhead until the redhead gripped his head tightly, forcing himself not to thrust into the blonde's throat. Much to his restraint, the redhead thrust anyway, and Roxas happily took all of him in. They kept up that rhythm, Axel thrusting into Roxas' mouth, until the redhead couldn't take it anymore.

"Roxas, I'm gonna…" he trailed off, his body trembling with pleasure and his hands clenching the other's hair as he spilled his seed into his boyfriend's mouth. The blond moved away and delightedly swallowed everything while the redhead collapsed onto the bed stomach first. Roxas laid beside him, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry Roxas," he whispered, halfway asleep. The blond looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"Drinking when I said I wouldn't."

"Don't worry about it. As long as it doesn't happen again…"

"And for missing Demyx's party. I know it was important to you…."

"That's alright, I told him you'd go to lunch with him tomorrow." The blond smiled.

"I guess that's okay. Let me make everything up to you okay?" The redhead was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Silly, you just did…." Roxas said, still stroking the redhead's back, who snored in response. The blond smiled and laid down next to his boyfriend, grabbing and holding onto his arm. He wondered if the redhead would be happy about the other news he had to tell him: that Sora was marrying Riku. Axel always said that he'd marry Roxas before those two would even think of an engagement. Would he live up to his words? Roxas hoped so as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

so that was the rewritten version. PLEASE review! they make me feel awesome

~RainbowNinjaD


End file.
